new girl
by canzie
Summary: a new girl is added to the group of rowdy ruffs. when she finds out a little secret of brick's, she has to help brick take it all back, forcefully or not. rated T for safty. I know has a lot of messups in beginning try to read through til good part!
1. wow! it's a one shot!

**A/N:Canzie: yeah this is a oneshot i made to get of of writter's block.**

**Boomer: but she still needs you to go to her profile and vote one story for her to write.**

**Blossom: also she thinking aboutchanging her name to st--**

**Canzie: now don't tell'em now!!!**

**Buttercup:can we just get on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppg's but i own bloom.**

* * *

I eyed the dark grey sky with my red eyes. it seemed to be getting harder to be thesse guys didn't... mean to take me in but they did right? i think that deserves some respect. but days seemed to get gloomier every passing day...

--- flashback--

"_please? i'm on my knees here!" i begged._

_"yeah! she's on her knees here!" boomer begged with me._

_boomer just got a smack to the head. i knew brick was resisting the eurge to give me one,too._

_he just sighed" boomer you know we can't because she a girl and the phrase is rowdyruff **boys!**"_

_boomer just got a real angry look befre i couldn't remember much. all i remember was that in a blue flash, i was inside and brick was fine with it. next thing i knew there was a mop in my vision and a brick with a smirk._

_"what?"_

_"clean"_

_i flashed boomer a frown but he just shrugged with a nervous smile._

_"well it's not like you'll be busy with us when it comes to things like stealing...cause well, your not super powered." brick said as i took the mop._

_"i have rights jerk." i mumbled_

_"ah,but don't forget. i am." with that he left me to clean and mop up. i was truly miserable from that day forward._

--flashback ended.--

my eyes flinched as a drop of rain dripped down from my window. it's raining.

_" 'sigh' everyday should be like this..."_

i tok the cloth i put on my head on top of my head over my red hair in a cinderella fasion. i had a raggity green dress with a white apron. i had a blue bow that was clearly seen even with the cloth over my head. i truly felt like cinderella.

"BLOOM!" i heard Brick scream from the kitchen. i walked stedily down the stairs.

"yes?" i said gently.

after a few days of being their, i got fed up with cleaning and thought 'where's everyone's share of cleaning? it seemed more of their job to dirty up the house.' so he explianed a few thing to me. first of al one rule was to clean and not to talk back. if i did so i was to be kicked out. the next rule was that if we tried anything funny, he would kick me out. another rule was that i had to clean EVERYTHING. also i was not able to talk to anyone. i fact i was told to stay in the house unless i was going to school. if i did then i would be kicked out. i was also not permitted to go with them if they were going to rob a bank or something. sucks right?

" you need to clean this whole mess up. then aftere get ready for school." it was kitchen was messy from a small pizza party we had last night. of course i started it. i wasn't permitted to do stuff to get me kicked out. not have fun. so i started cleaning.

--the next day--

"so, how you've been?" cannie asked.

really her name was canderson but she told me to call her cannie. she was my only friend. being the rowdyruff's "sister" didn't exsactly give me a good reputation. but this girl was _desperately_in love with the rowdyruff boys. she mysteriously got stuf like posters about the rowdyruff boys. and to be more pacific who she's in love with, brick.

"naturally, i could be doing better." i said monotone.

"ugh, i don't even gey why your so depressed! i wold do anything to get even close to those boys!" she said.

"pacificlly, brick."

"exactly."

scince i'm only 12 and my said "bros" are 16, we got to totally different schools. i go to pokey oaks middle and they go to townsville high. so i wa pretty much glad. of course i'd still be in school when they get out. i wonder if they have anyfriends...

the bell rang signalling the you-better-get-to-class-feeling.

"well i better get to class, see ya!" she said so happy with her life._ lucky..._

the i walked into class and it seemed that everyone stopped their old conversation to quiet down then start a new one all about . their is something wrong with these people.

later

" i swear if i had your life--"

" you'd be broken backed with a feeling of not being loved--"

" also being close to brick!"

we conversed as we went thrugh the lunch line. we finally made it to our table. for some reason we were laughing when we got to our table witch just made us laugh more.

" i don't know what's wrong with you!" she said gigling like mad.

" no you are, miss get-stuff-out-of-nowhere!" i said still giggling

" i already told you i got them from wall-to-wall mart!" she said giggling

" that's not good enugh! i already checked wall-to-wall mart!" we could not stop giggling.

"aw jeez, i wish i had powers like you..."

" you just can't stop bragging! i swear the whole school would have known if i hadn't stoped you everytime you bought it up!"

the only reason why i don't want her to brag _yet_ because i wasn't sure if did have powers. i know i fought as if i had powers. as in i fought good.

after lunch it was social studies then gym.

--at social studies--

"ok! everyone turn n your home work!" the teacher said.

'_homework..._' i hadn't done it because i was cleaning up party central. but i was soppose to make sure i had stuff ready for school but i didn't do that...

"dammit!" i cursed underneath my breath.

"where's your home work miss rowdyruff?"

i put on my real innocent look." i don't have it."

"jeez!"

-- at gym--

i seriously don't know how i even survie without cannie. alll seems lost without her. here i was crouching in my own versin of cradle position siting in a corner watching the boys basket ball game. like i said being the rowdyruff's "sis" didn't give me the best rep. will ran by with the ball.

"_ 'sigh' will..."_ (**A/N:** will is a real person but seriously i don't like him...)

bling bling bling!

school was over. i saw my brother's red streak fly over as i was walking over cannie's house to practice my so called powers. i looked at cannie before i said

" i might be alittle late to practice." and then i ran off after them.

i knew this was against everything i agreed to but i could'nt stay back. i remeber once brick told me ' you act so much like butch.' surprizingly, butch and boomer agreed. i was alittle crazy but not butch crazy! unless that's not what he meant...

so i finally made it when i heard

'...anidote x bullets..."

that was enough for me to barge in and knock the man on his feet. is that what brick meant? his partners came rushing at me and i dodged one by jumping extra high over his head and i jumped the other one. after i gave that guy a good punch he was knocked out.

"jeez! talk about weak!" i said as i got up. i looked around for the other guys but my brothers had them. but the "leader" got away screaming behind

"i'll get you next time!"

" oh,yea! we'll see about that!" i screamed after him. i wiped around totally hyped up only to seea VERY angry brick.

"ey,yah!"

-- later--

after a very long lecture, i called cannie. the phone rang once,twice,three times..

"hello?"

"hey. i can't come to practice to day."

"why?"

"cause my bro's a jerk."

"that's not true"

"you're only saying tht because you love 'em."

"yeah, but still their not. their hot."

"whatever! listen-"

"get off the phone!" brick yelled. "and get down here to clean the house!"

"(scoff) i'll do it soon! do you know i'm failing cause of school work?"

"what ever!"

"listen!" i said back to cannie " you need to come here and suduce him or something if you want, then later i'll come to shot him."

"nuh,uh! it'll just bounce off his rock hard chest!" she said daydreamy.

"listen i got to go."

"me too"

"i'll see you later."

"bye."

"bye"

-- that night--

inside more lectureing could be heard with a figure at the window. a black Nissan MAXIMUM pulled into the drive way.(**A/N:** THAT nissan maximum is my car in red.)the guy from the bank came out with his companions.

"we're ready."

--like somewhat in the midle of the night--

i sat there looking up at my ceiling with the dim light of my table lamp with my diary sitting on the desk. a close "loud" gunshot was heard and i nearly jumped out of my skin. the next thng i knew to do was to hode in my closet. short moments later i heard my door open. i almost started crying until i heared

"bloom? BLOOM?!" from brick.

i shakily fell out the closet. boomer pulled me into A tight imbrace. then the guy and his friends filled the room. boomer protectively put me behind him. his friends did a bring-it-on movment and boomer and butch stupidly went at them leaving me unprotected. the guy quickly pointed his rotater at me. brick wasn't that far but was far enough to not get in the way of the bullet. even i wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. i heard a gunshot followed by brick screaming "no!" so i stupidly put my hands together in a stupid attempt to stop the stupid bullet. boy was i stupid. but after the gun shot

_nothing._

i didn't feel nothing i didn't hear nothing and i could hardly see slowly i felt the surge of pain wave through my body and my hands stinging intently. slowly brick's scream flooded nto sound as i feel forward on my hands only to get a terrible treatment from my hands. as i painfully landed on my back with a spash (pool of blood) i looked at my hand which had some thing that looked like rope burns deeply cut into my hands except bloodier. that was the last thing i saw before i slowly blacked out.

i woke up looking stright at the clock. it read :"3:57pm" i slowly sat up. boomer was the first person i saw. his face quickly brightened before he screamed down the hall 'she awake!' i soon saw i was shirtless with bandages.

'_stupid idiots! they didn't bring me to the f***ing hospital!' _i thought. the first peoples in here was brick and cannie. they gave me a hug.

"you guys are stupid idiots."

"what ever rowdyruff."


	2. wow its not a one shot anymore

**YAY!!!!1  
i bet you are SOOO happy! im continueing! tis is just gonna be a start-up chappie. as in a baby one,but then it is gonna get started.**

"sigh" i sighed.

"wat is it?" brick asked.

"i didnt ever meet u guys girlfriends!" i compained

"bloom, thats tough luck cause there anit no one in this god forsaken town to love." brick said

i finished brooming the last of that. i ran upstairs to my room and called cannie.

"sup my sis!"

"nothing-hey can i come over?!"

"sure! dont bring your friends!"

* * *

**i sure your all very excited about my coninuing of everyones fav story!***


	3. author note

**so ya ima kinda confuesed here...**

**i dont feel like writting cuz of motovvation!**

**u wanna kno wats sad?**

**the most i ever got as a reveiw was 13 maybe!**

**never higher...**

**the least i ggot was four..**

**for u who might have read my sisters story might be confuesed well those were my sisters storys!**

**i kno it takes time but time is the problem!**

**sorry but i cant anymore i bet i wont even get alot of reveiws on this **

**thx1**


	4. welcome to the family

**ok! i kno u all would love to read what happens next in the story so read read read!**

"lay on the table plz." brick said

"you guys arent gonna rape me are you?" bloom said

"haha so funny"brick said nonchalontly*comen*sorry*

"not a bad idea" butch said in a hushed tone

"SHUSH!" brick said

"oh no you guys are gonna,arent you?" bloom said starting to panick*sorry*

"no no butch just bein stupid" brick said

"ohhhhhhhhhhhh" boom said

"just lay on the damn table" brick said calmly

"kk, but hurry up i got to get dinner ready.." bloom said getting on the table

"why,you never make dinner this early..." brick said getting ready the mashen*sorry* infront of him

"oh cuz i invited your girlfrends over" bloom said

with that said everyone stop in the mist of what she said and as they soaked it in the flew off in a attempt to impress their counterparts...except brick

"hmm thats nice" brick said nonchalantly*i think i spelled that right*

"so what now?" bloom asked

he snappd and a robot that was dressed as a cannie came out. brick rolled his as bloom giggled

"cannie did that..." brick said

it started to strap her in

"uh-uh that aint cool with me!" bloom said sitting up making the robot stop

"didnt i say to lay down dearest sister?" brick said

"wacha gonna do? its just smells of rape!"

"just lay the hell down and let the fucking cannie thing srap you in! its a SURPRIZE!" brick said

"sorry......"bloom said laying down and the robot strap her in

a really big neadle came down

"wat the hell? i didnt sign up for this!" bloom said

"YOU DIDNT SIGN UP FOR ANYTHANG!" brick said

it stabbed her in the heart area

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed high pitched then after a few sceonds it turned into a red sonic scream. brick smirked

"all done tht wasnt so bad was it?" brick said

after a few seconds it stop hurting in her heart

"wow... what happened?" bloom asked

"i put chemical x into you. it affected you really fast cuz... i stabbed you in the heart. welcome to the family." he zipped upstairs

"wait what about the girls!" she just heard his room door close and two others open they both came down dressed very nice...ly

every scince they were little and the boys got destroyed by the girls and got recreated, they all kinda had a crush on the girls. so they became freinds , the crush still secret. recently when brick and blossom were 11, brick "accidently" kissed blossom that stayed a secret too. but then brick started to hate himself for it like a dumb doodoo head and they slowly drifted apart soon brick hated blossom altogether. so that the story behind that.

* * *

**well thats it for now! the next chapter is the dinner party i hope you like1**


	5. dinner date!

**ok i was dizzy writing this story too cause i sucked at spelling! good thing i gots experience now! wish me good luck!**

* * *

bloom's pov

i couldn't believe my ears! i was a rowdy ruff girl..boy? which one was i anyways? oh,well. i went up stairs to start dinner. 3:45. they should be over in 1 hour and 15 minutes!

"gotta cook up something big!" i said. then _it _happened. brick walked in with _Chinese!_ i gasped in shock

"what?" he said on the verge to his room.

"ever since i came into the picture you never needed to go takeout!" i protested

"oh well, i don't want..." i was on the brink of tears! he always wants it! he looks forward to what i cook everyday.

"well, its just that i don't want to be at dinner. not that i don't like your cooking." i was relived. but why wouldn't he want to be at dinner? but he was already gone. i couldn't wait to tell cannie about my powers!

at dinner.

first the boys came down and helped me set up the table. for the first time it took fast! for one thing my bros were helping. for another thing i was super powered! and i went really fast! next to come were the girls. i greeted them with open hearts. but they were more shock over the resemblance of me and brick. i giggled and said as if i were a Butler,

"sorry master brick will not be joining us today, he's sc-" i was muffled by the very man.

"hey guys." he said making sure not to grab eye contact with blossom.

"you h-have a cute little sister..." blossom stated sorta looking away. trying as hard as brick not to make contact. i arched an eyebrow and try to figure out what was up be tween the two.

"'scuse me." brick said dragging me away. i muffled as i was unwillingly dragged away. then i remembered i had new powers. i smirked underneath his hand and broke free. he blinked at me then remembered.

"what was that about?" he asked his eyes beginning to glow. i've had his eyes glow because of me before and i _wasn't _scared. but it has been awhile and i shrinked under his glare.

"w-what do ya mean?" i said as terrified as i usually and should be.

"YOU were about to TELL THEM i was SCARED-" he said extra loud" to come DOWN!" i could tell he was furious! but with my new powers i tried not to get so intimidated.

"well." i began " i just, well, it was just a joke!" i said gathering my words.

"but it was one bound to humiliate me in front of blossom!" his eyes were radiant now. i got just as scared as before. he must of noticed cause he backed off a bit but his eyes didn't get any weaker.

"look," he hissed "you best just not mention me at all at this dinner." he walked his way around me and past cannie who just came and heard his last statement.

"no problamo, capiton.." she said shiverig alittle when his dark glowing red eyes landed on her.

i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding, i was so scared!

"this is gonna be one loong dinner..." i said.

* * *

**sorry this was soo short! its just that its late and all and i said why not end it thee it seems like a nice ending! well anyway, shout out to somewei for giving me a sense of writting style. plz R&R!**


	6. the real and weerd dinner date

**turned out i lied in chapter 4. the dinner date was most definitly not in chapter 5. but all fair in love and war! i also may have seemed a little ditzy in the beginning but i will get better! so buckle up cuz here i come!**

**

* * *

**

cannie sighed and walked up to me.

"dont let that get to you. just follow his order and pretend it never happened! you do have a dinner date to get to!"

i can always count on dear old cannie!

we walked back to where everyone was waiting and just in time to see butch and boomer pull out chairs just for buttercup and bubbles. blossom looked at her sisters sadly before deciding to reach for the chair. before i could let her i grabbed a hat brick left around carelessly and shoved it on her head before grabbing blossom's chair.

"your seat?" i said lowering my voice to make it sound like a guy. blossom giggled and patted my head before sitting in her seat and i pushed it in.

"i will get food ready and cannie will... entertain with out talk of you know who!" i said.

"then i have nothing to entertain about!" cannie said stubbornly.

"what ever just enjoy yourselves!"

i promptly left the room and came back with trays balancing dangerously on my head and hands. i place then down as my brothers ignored me and bothered not to help me, to wrapped in their conversations. i placed down the food and everyone grabbed there own plate. everyone but blossom. i sighed and grabbed a plate of food for the girl and placed it carefully in front of her. but not before noticing her far away look.

"hey bloss whats up?" i asked nicely.

"well, i over heard um..." she got a real dark look on her face and lowered her voice." you know who and your conversation, and i see he still hates me."

i was shocked to hear her say that._ hate?_

"hate?" i asked."why?"

she glanced around and i glanced around with her and only briefly caught a pair of red eyes before they turned away.

"come on. lets go to the kitchen." she said grabbing me along with her. i sent a glance at cannie, telling her to take over the dinner party if anything goes wrong.

"so whats going on? why does he hate you so much?" i asked in complete consentraton to not say his name.

'well im not really sure on my half but i can tell you what i know. as you can see, the rowdyruffs kinda-"

"kinda?"

"-really likes us or at least my sisters."

"ya?"

"and for as long as i could remember, those ruffs had been trying to impress us."

"but he doesn't seem to want to impress you." i said making sure to address brick as 'him' or 'he'

"thats because of something we promised not to share with anyone. and im not about to break that promise."

i sighed. i had to get the story out of and blossom and brick to hear both of there side of there anger story. even though brick didn't like blossom, he still cared about what she thought about him. and blossom seemed she wanted brick to talk to her again. what was i gonna do? how was i gonna help two people when one of them didnt want even a word uttered about and another who wont let her help by telling her "sob" story.

"i-"

"its ok. ill just, you know live on. i was happy when you invited us hoping he was the one who put you up to it. and that he wouldn't be mad anymore. but i lived life before that so i think i can live on." blossom said.

i felt as sad as a... well i wouldn't know i'm not well educated.

eventually the girls left and my bros exploded into excitement and started chatt'n up a storm. then

"hey where's brick?" the words escaped boomer's lips. then brick appeared out of nowhere as if he was a ghost looming around and decided to appear behind me.

"what?" brick said as innocently as he could. he shocked the life out of me. i jumped to one side with a yelp to see brick staring me down. then his brothers showered him with words of how there date went and laughed at their silliness as if he hadn't totally threatened her an hour ago. she glared at his cruelty. but she was still going to help. she was mad not heartless. so she quickly went upstairs to change and remembered her brothers could help. boomer was easy, butch would be a bit harder. but in the end all it takes is money. sigh. this is gonna be one long adventure.

* * *

**plz remember to reveiw to your loving author!**


	7. gett'n what I need

**SOOOOOO!**

**I am writting this so all of you who read my story knows I still remember it! It's just a short little didtty until I can remeber the plot line. YES! I've forgotton my own plot line, but not the story! plz dont hold it agianst me.**

**Enjoy! ohh! did I already do my forever disclaimer? If i hadn't then... Forever Disclaimer: I do not own the rowdyruffs or powerpuffs or anyone except Bloom and Cannie and anyother mad up carather. :) Enjoy now!**

* * *

Bloom's POV

"BOOOOOMER?" I said, coming into his room.

"YEEEEES?" He replyed, putting the volume of his Ipod down. I gingerly closed his door, then zipped to his side.

"Huh. Got the hang of that already?" He asked me.

"Yes, but whatever. Do you know what happened between Blossom and Brick?" The metion of both their names in one sentence made boomer go pale.

"Well, no. But one thing I do know is that Brick said if we ever even metion her name we'll get pummbled. but we do it anyway cause his name is not mentioned with her name." He said.

"Could you help me o, great brother of mine, who saved me from the awful streets of townsville with golden blonde hair that shines in the-"

"What do you want?" Bommer asked, cutting off my kissing up.

"Help my find out?" I said sweetly. He sighed. He can't say no after all I said about him.

"Fine." Yes. One down one to go.

I skipped into Butch's room. He was one the floor shirtless, doing weight lifting.

"What?" He grunted.

"Could you help me if you know what I mean?" I said, Slipping him a 20. He put down his weight.

"Hmm." He checked if it was real. "What do you want short stuff?" He asked me sitting up. Ugh, I hate him. I not that short am I?

"I need to know what's going on betwen Brick and Blossom." Butch's face grew dark.

"How'd you know about them? We arnt soppose to talk about it." He said.

"Blossom told me part one. Know I need to know the rest." I said. He looked doubtful. I rolled my eyes and slipped him a noter 20. I knew I needed forty.

"Ok, I'll help but if Brick finds out, I'm Telling. I dont need Brick having my head. My breath got caught. Great. Now not only do I have to make sure brick doesn't finds out, but also he doesn't get suspisous and ask his brothers.

"OK." I got up and left. This is gonna be a risky gamble.

* * *

**ok that's my short chapter review la-de-da woe is me, bye.**


End file.
